As the electronic cigarette has advantages of safe-usage, convenience, health and environmental protection, more and more people pay attention to the electronic cigarette which is the replacement of an ordinary cigarette. The electronic cigarette comprises an atomizer and a power supply component, an atomizing component and a liquid-storing component for storing the tobacco liquid are included in the atomizer, a vapor passage is arranged in the liquid-storing component, and the atomizing component further comprises a liquid-absorbing element and a heating element. The tobacco liquid in the liquid-absorbing element is atomized to form aerosol when the heating element heats, and then the aerosol flows through the vapor passage, thus an effect of a cigarette is achieved.
There are mainly two types of the atomizer in the prior art, which are a disposable atomizer and a refillable atomizer with tobacco liquid. The usage cost may be reduced, as the refillable atomizer can be recycled. Therefore, an atomizer, into which the tobacco liquid can be injected conveniently, is needed.